


Can a monster be a victim?

by StalkerCupcake



Series: Pyro chronicles [1]
Category: Supernatural, supernatural tv
Genre: Fire, Flirty Dean, I should stop, I'm bad at this, Ill stop - Freeform, Multi, Nice Sam, badass mofo, but - Freeform, done, dont judge too much, hope you like it, jk I don't care what you think, kitsune crossover?, maybe I do, nevermind, new creature, no mark of cain, sorry - Freeform, was going to write a joke but I'm not funny, writing fanfiction for first time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StalkerCupcake/pseuds/StalkerCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam winchester get wind of their kind of case; three murders in-which the bodies were killed ritualistically, heads cut off and symbols carved in the bodies' chest. Investigating the case the brothers meet Alessandra Creed, a mental ward patient but there seems to be more than meets the eye with this certain girl, and they have to find out why when she turns out to be the next person on the killers list.</p><p>My tagging gave some things away...but it's a origin story so suck it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another weird one

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there...you're reading this...cool...I'm so weird...I'll try to update weekly but you can message hound me if you want me to post more. Peace!

Please don't copy this without consent ....


	2. Coffee, pie, case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter blah blah dean being dean hint of new character blah suspense (not really) I've probably ruined this for you. Enjoy. Btws I've written this before but had to restart because I'm a tad bit stupid. More than a tad. 20%. 50%. Okay 90%

Dean heard the familiar clank of the bunker's door opening and closing from down the hall.  
"You get my pie?" Dean asked  
"Since when do I forget your pie?" Sam retorted  
"It was a cold winter's night and the year was-"  
“Okay I got it." Sam interrupted  
"What took you so long?"  
"New case." Sam paused  
"Don't leave me in suspense Sammy, tell me."  
"We just got back, we could call someone else."  
"No it's fine, hunters aren't allowed to have free time, messes with their brain." Dean said. Even though he finally had a chance to have a break from all the weirdness of the real world  
"So in Monroe, Washington two brutal killings; heads chopped clean off, weird symbols in chest-."  
"What makes it our gig, sorry to break it to you Sammy but people are brutal."  
"- The bodies were burnt to a crisp without any traces of gasoline or anything like that; and one of the bodies was the cause of a forest fire. It was raining dean."  
"So occult-y killer, kills then uses magic to burn the bodies?" Dean said exaggerating his hand motions "that makes as much sense as pudding falling from the sky."  
"When does this ever make sense?"  
"You got me there."  
"So, on the road again?"  
"After my pie."  
"Yeah about that."  
"Goddamn it Sammy, where do we cross the line?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~next chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That transition was about as smooth as crunchy peanut butter.


	3. Chapter 3

A closed casket. A grieving family, the kind of thing dean sees a lot: families destroyed by monsters, demons, angels and whatever else that's in this crappy fruit basket of the supernatural. But the same hardened faces of sorrow and loss he sees every time he looks at his own reflection is splattered over the faces of the left behind. they've delt with loss before. Doesn't make it easier. as Dean shifted in his F.B.I. monkey suit, he surveyed the plot of the graveyard they were standing on. People of all different walks of life, dressed in black stood over the dirt. Sammy was a little sour to the idea of intruding on the grieving family but Dean needed to see who would come. Sam felt very uncomfortable when he made eye contact with the sister, Sam quickly looked away, eyes catching on the top of the headstone, and then the one next to it, and so on. they were all the same symbol perched on the top, some sort of stretched star in a circle. he lightly elbowed dean in the side. his response was a ruff "What Sam?"  
"look" Sam said pointing to the symbol on each grave.  
Deans confusion was interrupted by one of the hens attending the funeral with a low cut black dress showing off cleavage and legs.  
"It's soooo nice to see the F.B.I. actually care for the families."  
"Oh yes ma'am we wanted to share our condolences with the family." the Hen shaked her head Barbie like and put her hand to her chest. "its our understanding that this is the first and only strange death in this family?"  
She started to nod then caught her self "actually one of their children's...special 'friend'...or girlfriend was killed in a 'hunting accident' or whatever they called it, I mean I would count it because she was practically raised with them...but...it was no...her throat was slashed...mauled even...not animal around these parts could have done that."  
"Is her boyfriend here?"  
The hen leaned in and whispered "girlfriend, but no."  
dean getting a little inpatient "you know where we could find her?"  
"The poor thing, after seeing her girlfriend get attacked, her family sent her to the mental hospital, probably for the best, the little girl was a weird one."

The hen kept talking but all dean could think of, was "Another shitty card dealt to this innocent family."


End file.
